Conventional zinc air batteries often include an anode that has zinc powder granules. During recharging of the battery, it may not be possible for the zinc powder granules to return to their original shape and/or orientation within the anode. Accordingly, such anodes may have increased metal migration, decreased metal-to-metal contact, and/or increased anode resistance as a result of recharging.